Hollywood Heights( Destiny or Fluke?) Sequel!
by Val9898
Summary: Loren and Eddie are broken up, Loren is moving back to LA after to 3 years with a new BO. Eddie is still crazy in love with Loren. Will they find their way back! REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

**My sequel to Destiny or Fluke? Okay well this what has happen in the past 3 years: Loren broke up with Eddie 2 years ago because they were getting very rocky. Loren's career was bigger and Eddie had to deal with his career. Eddie started having trust issues and jealousy again, Loren was done she left him and moved to New York City. Eddie was crushed and is still longing for her company. Loren also has a new boyfriend named Hunter Hayes! Max and Nora are still dating and are getting closer everyday. Mel and Ian are very happy with each other and live in England for one of Ian's projects. Okay lets begin, Loren is in her penthouse in New York with Kelly, she is moving back to LA to be with Hunter more. **

Kelly- are you excited to go back home!

Loren- yes! I cant wait to see my mom!

Kelly laughs- okay well I will go bring you stuff downstairs, say goodbye to you old home.

Kelly leaves Loren in the penthouse, she looks around. This had been her home for 3 years, but now its time to go to her real home. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door. She turns and smiles. She runs and hugs him.

Loren- you're here!

Hunter smiles at his beautiful girlfriend- yea I wanted to help you move in to my apartment.

Loren smiled- what we have been dating for 3 months and you want me to move in?

Hunter smiles- yep, so will you?

Loren kisses him- of course, lets go I cant wait!

Hunter takes Loren's hand and walks out, they get into the limo and ride to the airport. Loren sits in Hunter's lap during the whole ride. Hunter puts his fingers through Loren's, he was so happy with this girl.

Hunter- Lo?

Loren looks up- yea

Hunter- I love you

Loren gets up and turns and caresses his face- really?

Hunter nods- more then anything in the world

Loren- I love you to

Hunter hugs Loren and kisses her. Kelly sat in the front and heard everything, she wished Loren was still with Eddie. They were perfect, she couldn't but feel guilty that Loren got over Eddie so quickly. Kelly has a flashback to when Hunter and Loren met:

_Kelly was coming back from a awards show with Loren. Loren was so happy she got 3 awards in one night. Loren was walking when someone bumped into her. _

_Kelly- Hunter, nice to see you again_

_Hunter helped Loren up and turned to Kelly- yea it has been some time_

_Kelly- Loren, this is Hunter Hayes._

_Loren- yes I know I love your music_

_Hunter laughs- I love your music to, I actually been thinking of doing a duet._

_Loren- really, with who_

_Hunter smiled- I think this beauty in front of me will be perfect_

Kelly's flashback ended when they arrived at the jet. She planned their meeting because she felt bad for Loren being so glum about Eddie. She wondered how Eddie would feel after seeing Loren again.

Eddie was shuffling through all of his stuff to find his cell phone. Jake had already called 2 times, he is probably pissed. Then he found it under his bed with something else. He got his phone and grabbed the pink shirt. He knew it was Loren's and couldn't help, but cry a little bit. He missed her so much and finding out she was with another guy broke his heart. Eddie finally dropped the shirt in a box in his closet. He called back Jake.

Jake- Finally you called!

Eddie wiped his tears- sorry I couldn't find my phone

Jake- okay, well can you come over we need to talk about the album

Eddie- okay im on my way.

Eddie got in his car and drove over to the office. He knew Jake was going to talk about how down his music is, but that's how he is feeling. It had been 3 years and Loren was over him, but he never got over her. He got to the office and talked with Jake.

Loren got back to LA and smiled, she was home. Hunter grabbed her hand.

Kelly- Hey Hunter are you coming to the office with us

Hunter- Im sorry I cant, im going home to unpack my new roommates stuff.

Loren laughed- Aw, okay well I will see you when I get home.

Loren kissed his lips and got in a separate limo and drove to the office. Kelly was on her tablet scheduling a couple concerts for her returning. When they got their Loren walked upstairs and stopped dead in her tracks.

Eddie turned to see what Jake was looking at, he was shocked.

Jake- Loren! Welcome home!

Loren laughs and hugs Jake- Thanks!

Loren turns- Hey Eddie

Eddie puts on a weak smile- Hi Loren how have you been

Loren- Good, you?

Eddie- good

Loren felt the awkwardness in the room get bigger and bigger. Kelly walks in- Jake I have a call in her for you

Jake walks out with Kelly, leaving Eddie and Loren alone.

Loren- Eddie, since I moved back here I don't want this to be awkward.

Eddie- Loren how will this not be awkward.

Loren sighed- Eddie I don't know, but I want to try

Eddie nods- How is Hunter

Loren- do you really even want to talk about him?

Eddie- no I don't

Loren- Well im going to leave

Eddie gets up- Loren….. Im sorry

Loren- Eddie its to late for apologies, 3 years late

Eddie looks down- You have no idea how I have been

Loren- no actually I do, I listen to your music still. Its depressing.

Eddie- I know, but you still listen to my music

Loren- Eddie we may not be together, but it doesn't mean I am not a Eddie Duran fan

Eddie smiles and Loren leaves. Loren's driver drives her to MK to see her mom. Loren walks in and smiles at all the memories flood through her mind. She finds her mom cleaning the counter with Grace. Max was sitting and counting the money. Nora looks up and squeals, Loren laughs. Nora runs over to pull her daughter into a huge hug, Max gets up and hugs her to.

Nora- Loren! I missed you so much!

Loren- I know I missed you to!

Nora- How is Hunter

Loren- Amazing, he is moving my stuff in right now

Nora- Wow, you guys are moving in with each other.

Loren- yea, how have you guys been?

Nora looks at Max- Perfect

Loren smiles- Great

Nora- I have to go count the bills because someone else isn't so great at it

Max laughs- Hey!

Loren laughs and Nora leaves, leaving Loren and Max- Hey Max

Max- Hey, how have you been

Loren- pretty good

Max smiles- Eddie has been terrible, he still hasn't gotten over the break up.

Loren- I know, im sorry Max

Max- He still loves you so much

Loren looks down- I know, but I love Hunter now

Max nods- I get it

Loren- well I got to get going, bye

Max hugs Loren and she walks out, she hasn't really thought about Eddie since they broke up. Thinking about him now just made things confusing. Loren got to Hunter's penthouse and opened the door. He was sitting on the couch watching football, Loren laughed. He turned and smiled, Loren walked over to him and laid next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL people they will definitely get back together! **

Loren cuddled on the couch with Hunter as they watch the Giants against the Jets. Loren was pro Giants and Hunter was pro Jets, they would always have a cute competition. When the Giants won the game Loren jumped up and started dancing, making Hunter die of laughter.

Loren- Okay, I won the bet where is my prize

Hunter smiled, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips sweetly. Loren puts her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a better kiss. Hunter puts his hands in her back pockets pulling her in for a deeper kiss. Then the moment was ruined by Loren's cell phone ringing. Hunter groaned, Loren pulled away and answered.

Kelly- Hey Lo

Loren- Hey whats up

Kelly- I was wondering if you would like to have your homecoming concert at MK.

Loren- Sure, is Eddie performing too

Kelly- I am not sure, I will let you know

Loren- Okay, bye Kel

Loren hangs up and turns to Hunter who is on the phone now. He hangs up and turns.

Hunter- I have to go see my manager about my next album

Loren- aw we will finish this later

Hunter takes her hand- Okay, bye love you

Loren- love you to

Hunter leaves and Loren sits on the couch. She plays with her phone and decides to call Mel.

Mel- Hey this Mighty Mel! Cant answer the phone right now! I am not sure if I will call you back, but Bye!

Loren sighs and puts her phone down, she looks at the ceiling for 20 minutes until she realized what she wanted to do. She got her keys and drove to her old hill, last time she was here was when she got her memory back. Loren smiled at the memory of running down the hill and remembering her love for Eddie. Everything had changed so much since that day. She looked at the view, sometimes she wished she wasn't 21 and back in high school with Mel and Adam. Everyone is grown up now and so is she- Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. She turned and smiled.

Loren- Hi Eddie, you still come here?

Eddie nods- yea, I came here more after the-

Loren looks away, he made her feel so guilty for the break up. Loren looks back up and pats the ground.

Eddie smiles and sits- thanks, so why are you here

Loren sighs- I don't know, Hunter had work so I decided to come here and think. Then I realized I haven't been here since I got my memory back.

Eddie smiled- that was a great day

Loren smiles- yea and then I started thinking about my past

Eddie- you have been thinking a lot

Loren laughs- yea I guess, how about here you, why are you here

Eddie looks at the view again- My past came back

Loren knew he was talking about her- Eddie are you trying to put the fault of the break up on me?

Eddie- no, but it is hard to get over it

Loren- Eddie it has been 3 years, you have to get over me

Eddie- I cant! Loren I love you!

Loren looks down at her hands- Im sorry, but I don't love you back. I am done with this, I love Hunter.

Loren gets up and walks down the hill, she gets into her car and drives home. Eddie sat on the hill, why was everything so difficult between them. It was faith when he touched her hand, it was destiny when they met on the hill, they were meant for each other, but it felt like the universe was trying to keep them apart.

Loren got home and it was 7, Hunter was still at his managers office. Loren was tired and decided to go to bed, she started dreaming about her concert when she returned from being kidnapped. Eddie was having the same dream.

Hunter just finished talking with his manager.

Jerry- Okay see ya

Hunter- Bye

Hunter walks out and heads home, when he gets their Loren was sleeping. He smiles at how cute she was sleeping, he changed into his pajamas and climbed in with her. Loren smiled and hugs him.

Loren- hmm Eddie

Hunter's heart hurt a little, why was she thinking about Eddie.

Loren- Eddie I love you…..

Hunter was pissed, what is she dreaming about. He lets it go for the night and falls asleep.

Loren woke up and Hunter wasn't in bed with her, she gets up and finds him making eggs. She smiles.

Loren- Hey, good morning

Hunter turns and smiles- hey, I made you some eggs

Loren- aw how sweet.

Hunter- Do I get a thank you?

Loren walks over and kisses him on the cheek- how is that

Hunter- eh

Loren smiles and kisses him on the lips- better?

Hunter- much

Loren laughs, Hunter hands her the plate and they sit down. They eat and laugh, Hunter kept on thinking to himself when he should as her about last night. When they finished Hunter sat on the couch, Loren puts their plates in sink. She walks over to him and sits in his lap.

Loren- What's wrong?

Hunter- uh nothing

Loren looked at him- Your lying, what's wrong?

Hunter sighs- Lo, do you still have feelings for Eddie?

Loren- No, why would you think that.

Hunter- Last night while you were sleeping you kept on saying his name, you also said I love you Eddie.

Loren got off of him- That doesn't mean I love him

Hunter- Well it could mean you have hidden feelings for him

Loren- I don't love him! Okay, I am done with him. I don't know why I dreamt about him, but I don't remember.

Hunter gets up- I know I am sorry

Loren- I love you and only you, Eddie is my past. You are present and I hope my future too.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie- Hey Jake what's up

Jake- Hey man how are you feeling about a concert at MK

Eddie- Yea sure, why wouldn't I

Jake- Uh Loren is singing to

Eddie- oh, I don't care I am still singing

Jake smiled- that its! So got any new stuff you want to sing?

Eddie- I have a couple, is Loren singing new stuff?

Jake- I don't know, I guess we will find out.

Eddie- Okay, well I will be heading out

Jake- Wait Eddie, I got you a early birthday present

Eddie looked back confused and Jake hold up keys to a Lamborghini. Eddie smiles and laughs.

Eddie- Thanks man! My birthday isn't until tomorrow though!

Jake- I know, but you are going to be busy because of your birthday party.

Eddie smiles- really, a party

Jake- Hey it was Papa Max's idea

Eddie- okay thanks, see ya man

Eddie walks out and gets into his new car.

Loren was driving to MK to see her mom. Loren gets their and doesn't find her mom, but finds Max.

Loren- Hey Max, where is my mom?

Max- She is getting some things

Loren- Oh I will call her later, and by the way thanks for having my homecoming concert here.

Max smiles- You started on that stage, so why not end their

Loren laughs- yea….

Max- Loren, I don't know if you want to go, but can you come to Eddie's birthday party tomorrow?

Loren- uh, I will try

Max- please come, you can bring your boyfriend.

Loren smiles- okay thanks, I will ask him.

Loren hugs Max and walks out. Max wanted Loren to come for Eddie. Max wasn't going to tell Eddie that Loren was coming, he wanted it to be a surprise. He just wished nothing would go wrong to ruin this. Then Eddie walked in breaking Max's train of thought.

Eddie hugs his dad- Hey pops, why was Loren here?

Max- She was looking for her mother.

Eddie- oh okay, well I heard about my party.

Max smiles- Before you can say anything, we are having party.

Eddie laughs- I don't have a choice?

Max shakes his head- Nope

Eddie- Fine, but it better be a good party

Max- I think it will be pretty good.

Loren was driving around thinking should she go to the party. She knew tomorrow was his birthday, but she wasn't planning to do anything. She sighs, Eddie deserved a good birthday, being their would ruin it. She parks her car at home, she walks out and her phone rings.

Loren- Hello

Mel- Loren!

Loren smiled- Mel! Oh my god!

Mel- I missed you so much and I heard you are back in LA!

Loren- yea and I heard you are in England with Ian

Mel- Well for one more hour and then im coming back to LA

Loren- Really! I cant wait for you to meet Hunter!

Mel- Me too!

Loren walks in and finds Hunter playing his guitar, she puts a finger up- How was the tour

Mel- FUN

Loren- I would guess, but I have to go. Call me when you land!

Mel- I will and one more thing are you going to Eddie's birthday party?

Loren- I was invited, but I don't know maybe.

Mel- Okay we will talk more tomorrow, bye!

Loren hangs up, she puts her phone down on the piano. Hunter smiles and hugs her.

Hunter-How is your mom?

Loren- She wasn't at the club, Max was.

Hunter- Oh

Loren- Yea and well he wonders if we would go to Eddie's birthday party tomorrow.

Hunter- Well im not going

Loren looked at him confused- Why?

Hunter- I don't know them, but you go. I trust you.

Loren smiles- I don't know if I should though

Hunter- go, your mom is their and is Mel going?

Loren nods- I guess ill go

Hunter kisses her forehead- Want to hear my song?

Loren nods and smiles- of course

Hunter gets his guitar and sings to Loren his new song.

Nora sets down the groceries she just bought.

Nora- Okay here are some decorations for tomorrow

Max kisses her cheek- Thank you, and Loren came by

Nora- Oh what did she need?

Max- I am not sure, but I invited her to the party

Nora- is she coming?

Max- I don't know, she seemed a little iffy about it.

Nora- I would be too, did you invite Hunter too?

Max- I did, but I still think she wont come

Nora- I don't know, but I hope so

Max laughs- Aren't we the little matchmakers now

Nora laughs and kisses Max- Yep

Eddie walks through his house and walks towards the window. He looks out and drinks his coffee. In the corner of his eye he sees something shining, he places his coffee on the table and walks over. He picks it up feeling the tears coming into his eyes. He looks at the necklace he gave Loren for her birthday. He closes his hand around it and puts it into his closet in the box. He looked at the box, it was filled with everything he had of Loren's. He never could give it back to her, so he kept it.

**The Next Day**

Loren and Hunter were on the couch going at it, making out. Loren caressed his face as their tongues tangled. Loren pulled away to catch her breath.

Loren breathless- I have to go and buy a gift for his birthday

Hunter groans- Okay

Loren laughs- What will you do?

Hunter- The guys are coming over

Loren- No strippers

Hunter smiled- Does the one on Grand Theft Auto count?

Loren laughs- No, you guys are such nerds.

Hunter kissed her lips and Loren smiles- You are the sexiest nerd

Hunter gets up off her and lets her up- Bye babe

Loren blows a kiss- bye see you later

Hunter pretends to catch it, Loren laughs and walks out. She gets in her car and wonders what to get Eddie. She stops at a book store and buys him a song book. She knew it wasn't a big gift, but she didn't want to get him having the wrong idea. She then drove to Mel and Ian's apartment.

Loren- Hey!

Mel puts down the suitcase and runs to hug her best friend. They cry a little bit because they haven't seen each other for 2 years. Mel breaks apart and laughs.

Mel- My little rock star is all grown up

Loren wipes her tears and laughs- Yea

Mel- How have you been?

Loren- Better now that your back home

Mel- I know everyones life gets better when they see me

Loren laughs- Still the same Mel I know and love

Mel laughs- I know, so what are you wearing tonight?

Loren- I am going to wear this dress my mom wore to my cousin's wedding

Mel- The black one!

Loren nods- Yep

Mel- Oh that is gorgeous, are you curling your hair

Loren- I am now!

Mel laughs- Okay well I will see you tonight

Loren nods and hugs her best friend- Bye!

**3 hours later**

It was 8, Loren was 1 hour late to the party and Max kept looking at the door. Eddie walked over to him wondering what he was waiting for.

Eddie- Hey pops this party is amazing!

Max- I am happy you like it! Nora did all the decorating.

Eddie hugs Nora- Thank you Nora

Nora- No problem

Eddie- Pops who are you waiting for

Max- Uh I don't know

Eddie- Okay?

Max then saw her walk in and smiled, Eddie turned and saw Loren walk in. Eddie was surprised she still remember his birthday. Loren looked up and was caught by Eddie looking straight at her. She walked over to the group, Eddie looked at Max who was still smiling. He walked closer to her and saw how beautiful she looked.

Eddie- You came?

Loren nods- Your dad invited me

Eddie- Oh, where is Hunter

Loren- He didn't come, but he trusts me.

Loren didn't mean for that to come out- I am sorry I didn't mean that

Eddie looks down- Yes you did and deserved that one

Loren tried changing the subject- I got you something

Eddie looked up and smiled, she handed the bag over. He opened it and found the song book.

Eddie- Thanks I needed a new one

Loren- I am glad you liked it, I also wrote down some lyrics in the back to give you ideas for some new songs.

Eddie smiles- Thank you, I will read them later

Loren smiles back- Okay well I am going to find Mel

Eddie- okay, thank you for coming it means a lot

Loren walks over to Mel and Ian. Eddie turns back to Nora and Max.

Eddie- you invited her?

Max- Yea are you mad?

Eddie shakes his head- No, thanks

Max- Just saying I didn't force her, it was her decision to come.

Eddie smiles at the thought of Loren still thinking about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Loren was laughing with Mel and Ian when Max comes from behind looking for Loren.

Loren- Max?

Max- Where is Eddie?

Loren- I don't know did he leave

Max- Not that I know of, he was having a good time then he left.

Loren- Uh, look outside I will look upstairs to see if he is their

Max- You don't have to help me look he is probably not to far.

Loren- Are you sure?

Max nods and Loren says- Okay

Max walks away looking for Eddie, he finds him leaving the bathroom.

Max- Where did you go?

Eddie looked confused- To piss

Max laughs- Okay well come time to blow the candles

Eddie smiles and Max pushes him outside. Everyone gathers around and starts singing, even Loren. Eddie looks at the candle and blows the candle actually making wish this time- _I wish Loren will fall in love with me again. _Eddie opens his eyes and looks at Loren who was smiling and clapping her hands.

**Midnight**

Eddie- Loren you don't have to help clean

Loren- It is okay, don't worry about it

Eddie smiles and thinks how Loren was always a perfectionist when it came to cleaning.

Nora came back downstairs- okay guys were going to sleep, you don't have to finish

Loren turns towards Eddie, she didn't want this to be awkward between them. So why cant they be friends?

Loren- I have no problem cleaning mom, Eddie?

Eddie turned surprised that she wanted him to stay with her- My party I could at least help clean.

Nora smiles- Okay, good night

Nora leaves and Eddie looks at Loren- Why do you want me to stay?

Loren sighs- Eddie I don't want this to be awkward, I want is to be friends.

Eddie nods- I want to try that

Loren smiles- Thanks

Eddie- So…..

Loren- So how are you with what is coming up in a 2 days?

Eddie looks down- It will be a bad day, but I think it will be harder on my dad. This is why I think it is great that he has Nora.

Loren- Yea, but it has to be hard on you to

Eddie- yea, but I try to think of it as just another day

Loren nods and finishes cleaning- Its almost 1 I am heading home, I am glad we can become friends.

Eddie- yea me too

Loren hugs him surprising him and herself- Happy Birthday

Loren lets go and walks out leaving a smiling Eddie. Loren goes home and opens the door. She looks around at their small, but still pretty big penthouse. Then she sees Hunter by the stairs making her jump.

Loren- You scared me!

Hunter smiles and hugs Loren- You were gone for so long, I missed you.

Loren kisses his lips- Sorry I helped clean up

Hunter- Oh, have I told you I love this dress

Loren blushes- Thanks

Hunter- But I would love it better off

Loren smiles- Really..

Hunter picks Loren up kissing her, Loren raps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carries her to bedroom and rests her on the bed. Loren pushes him off her and climbs on top of him and kisses him. She takes off his shirt and he unzips her dress, she steps out of the dress. Hunter looks at Loren in black bra and panties. She looked at him and jumps back on top of him.

Loren woke up to her phone ringing. She picked it up off the ground and answered it.

Loren yawns- Hello

Kelly- Loren! It is noon and you are suppose to be here!

Loren eyes widen- Crap! I forgot, I will be over in like 10 minutes.

Loren went to the dresser and got some skinny jeans and cute top. Hunter woke up and laughed at Loren rushing. Loren glared at him, he puts his hands up in defense. She smiles and kisses his cheek. She runs out and drives to the office, she finds some mints and pops them into her mouth.

Jake- Loren! Finally!

Loren laughs- I am sorry I slept in.

Kelly- Its fine, we brought you and Eddie here to talk about the concert.

Loren turns and notices Eddie on the couch- Okay?

Jake- We want you guys to write some new material

Loren- What about my other songs

Jake- I.. We need new songs.

Kelly nods- Your tour country tour ended, so we need some new things

Eddie- Me too?

Jake nods- That is the point of this concert

Loren grunts- okay, I will work on some new music.

Jake turns to Eddie- Eddie I want you to write some upbeat songs now

Eddie rolls his eyes- Okay, fine I will try

Jake smiles- How bout you guys work together

Loren and Eddie look at each other, Loren says- Uh…

Jake- It is great way for you guys to become friends and not have a cold chill every time you walked in.

Loren sighs- Okay..

Eddie outside was keeping a straight face, but on the inside he was smiling like a idiot. Loren walks out and heads to the café where she used to work at to start working on songs. She sits down with her disguise and tries to think of words. She had writers block, she hadn't had that since her and Eddie broke up.

Waitress- Can I take your order?

Loren looks up and almost laughs- Chloe?

Chloe- Loren?

Loren- You are out of jail?

Chloe roll her eyes- yes, I am and don't worry I am not going to hunt you down anymore

Loren- Thanks I guess

Chloe- So what do you want?

Loren laughs- Nothing, just trying to write a song

Chloe sits down and Loren was about to reject- I am sorry, but I have to know did you really dump Eddie.

Loren nods- I have a new boyfriend

Chloe- I feel really stupid for saying this, but why would you do that

Loren- Uh I rather not talk about it with you

Chloe- Okay whatever, but I will admit you guys looked perfect for each other.

Loren smiled- Well as much as it was fun, I am over it.

Chloe- Okay? People say I am stupid for cheating on him.

Loren looks up with a glare, Chloe puts her hands up in defense and gets up. Loren tries to continue to work on her song, but her phone rings.

Loren- Hello

Hunter- Hey babe, where are you?

Loren- Sorry I am working on some music alone

Hunter- Oh, well tonight how about me and you go out for dinner?

Loren smiles- I would love that, I will meet you at Rumor

Hunter- Okay, bye love you!

Loren- Love you to

Loren hangs up and goes back to writing. After 20 minutes of writers block she gets up and leaves. She drives over to Eddie's, she wondered if he was stuck to. She got to building and walked in, she saw Jeffrey who looked confused.

Jeff- Miss Tate?

Loren- Hey, can I go up?

Jeff- of course, you are always welcomed.

Loren smiles and walks into the elevator. She steps out and sees his door. Oh wow how long it has been since she had been here. She knocks on the door, Eddie opens it and freezes. Loren smiles warmly and Eddie lets her in. She looks around and yep it was still the same.

Eddie- Hey Loren

Loren- Hey I was stuck on writing

Eddie laughs- Me too

Loren sits at the piano- Do you have any ideas

Eddie shrugs- I played with some words

Eddie sits next to her on the bench and Loren says- Play it

Eddie turns and laughs- really are you sure

Loren smiles and nods, Eddie sits up straight and plays-

_Here we are again, face to face. Wondering if were in the right place? _

Eddie stops- Sorry that was bad

Loren shakes her head- No it wasn't half bad

Eddie laughs- Still that sweet person I could tell

Loren smiles- I wasn't lying

Eddie- Okay, how bout you have any ideas

Loren sighs- I have nothing

Eddie laughs- really

Loren nods- I stink at this

Eddie laughs- Come on I will help you

Loren and Eddie start playing, but they weren't working. They were laughing and having fun singing random things. Eddie was scooting on the piano bench and knocked her off making her crack up. Eddie laughs and helps her up, they stop looking at each other in the eyes. Loren coughs, feeling awkward in this position. Eddie snaps back to reality and sits back on the bench.

Loren- What time is it?

Eddie looks at his phone- 5, wow time goes by when you're having fun

Loren laughs- yea, but we go no work done

Eddie smiles- yea

Loren looked at Eddie- thank you for today, we should do this a lot more often

Eddie nods- definitely

Loren gets up- well I better get going

Eddie gets up with her- Oh, where are you going?

Loren- Dinner date with Hunter

Eddie- ah, have fun

Loren- thanks, bye

Loren hugs Eddie quickly and walks out smiling. Eddie smiles and starts playing the piano.

Loren sits in the car still smiling, this was a great start to their new friendship. Loren arrived at Rumor and found Hunter sitting at a table in the corner. He gets up and pulls the chair out for her, Loren blushes. They order their food and started talking.

Hunter- So you have to write new songs for this concert

Loren nods- It is so annoying

Hunter- When is the concert

Loren shrugs- I have no idea

Hunter- Oh well tell me, I want to see my girl sing

Loren smiles- So what did you do you today.

Hunter- I recorded Wanted.

Loren smiles because he wrote that for her- I love that song

Hunter smiles and kisses her.

Loren breaks apart- By the way I was with Eddie today

Hunter sighs- Why?

Loren- I was writing songs with him

Hunter- Lo, I trust you.

Loren smiles- I know, but I want to be honest with you

Hunter kisses her again, but were broke apart.

Tyler- Loren Tate, long time no kiss

Loren turns with a scowl- Tyler, I forgot you existed

Tyler smirks- So is this the new boy toy

Hunter gets up- Get out.

Tyler- Or what pretty boy

Hunter was about to attack him, but Loren came in front- come babe lets go

Loren leans in and kisses Hunter, knowing Tyler would hate this. Hunter smirks at Tyler and takes her hand and walk out. They get in the car and drive home.

Hunter- Lo, who was he

Loren- I was friends with him while I was dating Eddie, well technically friends. Well Eddie broke my heart and I went to see Tyler and I kissed him. It was a long time ago and a huge mistake.

Hunter- oh, didn't you do a movie with him

Loren nods- Worst time ever!

Hunter laughs- It was a good movie though

Loren- Oh yea

Hunter laughs and takes her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Loren woke up, she got up and looked at the view. Hunter woke up and smiled.

Hunter- Good morning

Loren turns- did I wake you?

Hunter stretches out and shakes his head- Are you okay?

Loren nods- I am, but I don't know if Eddie is

Hunter- why?

Loren- Today is his mothers birthday

Hunter- Oh that stinks for the guy.

Loren nods and picks her phone up- I am going to call my mom

Hunter- okay I will make breakfast

Loren dials her moms cell.

Loren- Hey mom

Nora- Hey honey

Loren- How is Max

Nora- He is a little down, I am taking him to her grave to bring flowers

Loren- Is Eddie going?

Nora- No he didn't want to

Loren- Oh, he must be really depressed

Nora- Maybe you should go keep in him company

Loren- Mom, I don't know I promised I watch the game with Hunter

Nora sighs- Loren you still care about him, Hunter can watch one game without you

Loren bites her thumb nail- I don't know, maybe

Nora- Bye honey

Loren- bye

Loren hangs up and looks out the window. She cared for Eddie as a normal person, Eddie is her friend. Nothing more. She gets dressed and walks out and finds Hunter sitting at the table eating. Loren sits down and Hunter looks up confused.

Hunter- Why are you dressed, I thought we are going to watch the game together?

Loren- I am going to check on Eddie

Hunter sighs- Oh

Loren- My mom told me he didn't even want to go see her grave.

Hunter- okay, what time will you be back

Loren- I don't know, but don't worry it wont be long.

Loren kisses his cheek and walks out, Hunter was never the jealous type, but now he was felt in his stomach.

Loren got in the car and drove to his penthouse, she arrived and saw Jeffrey. He felt bad for Eddie and Loren could tell easily. He let her up and she knocked on his door. Eddie opened the door and Loren could tell he had been crying. Loren pulled him into a hug and he let her in.

Loren- how are you

Eddie- I miss her so much.

Loren sits on the couch with him and lets him talk.

Eddie- I tried to think of today as another day, but it is to hard.

Loren rubbed his back- Of course it is

Eddie turned- want to know her last words to me?

Loren nods- I won this award for this movie and she pulls me over. She doesn't tell me how proud she is, she tells me to save some of the food.

Eddie chuckles a little to the memory- Then I get a phone call saying my parents were in a car crash.

Eddie starts to choke up- They were driving and someone on the other side of the rode hit them. Then I find out it was Chloe who left them in a ditch.

The tears starts to fall out his eyes- She told me I used to always still her birthday thunder

Loren hugs Eddie again- Loren thank you for being here for me

Loren breaks the hug- Eddie, I will always care about you

Eddie looks down and Loren puts her hand on his face, she turns it and leans in. Their lips get closer and closer, until they finally connected. Eddie pulls her closer towards him missing her touch, Loren didn't reject and puts her hand on his chest. This kiss wasn't heated, it was just a sweet slow kiss. After 8 minutes Loren pulls away knowing what she just did.

Eddie- I am sorry

Loren looks down- I have to go

Eddie- Lo wait

Loren walks out to her car. She puts her head on the wheel and starts crying, why did she do that. She loves Hunter, but kissing Eddie felt so right. Did she love Eddie? No, she didn't she loved Hunter. She turns on her car and drives home.

Eddie looked out the window still touching his lips. That kiss was what he needed, but did Loren regret it. She walked out living him speechless.

Loren gets home and finds Hunter in his PJ'S still. Hunter looked at her worried- Lo what's wrong?

Loren looks up- nothing, don't worry

Hunter- Lo, your face is making me worried

Loren started crying- Hunter I kissed Eddie

Hunter got up- What?

Loren- I kissed Eddie

Hunter- why did you do it?

Loren- I felt so bad for him, and all of a sudden our lips meet

Hunter- Do you still have feelings for him?

Loren- No, It was a huge mistake….

**Sorry guys for the this! Don't worry they will find their way!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter looked at Loren, he was so angry and sad. Hunter knew Loren was probably feeling guilty, but it still hurts.

Hunter- Lo, you have to tell him that.

Loren looked up- I know I shouldn't of led him on

Hunter could see Loren was so sorry about this and she never wanted to hurt him. Hunter sits down by her and takes her hands.

Loren- What does this mean for us

Hunter sighs- Loren I love you so much and I could tell in your eyes you never wanted to hurt me

Loren nods- I love you to and no I didn't.

Hunter- okay, I am going to Mat's

Loren- okay

Hunter- I just need some time to think,

Loren nods and Hunter walks out. She wipes her eyes, she was so stupid. How could she do that to him and now Eddie must be more confused. She cant say it to his face though. Loren's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone.

Loren- Hello?

Eddie- Lo, can we meet up at the hill?

Loren- uh I don't know if I can-

Eddie- Loren I know your lying lets meet at the hill

Before Loren could answer he hung up, she looked at her phone she needed to do this.

Eddie looked up at the sky, it was getting very grey. He sat down on the hill and waited for Loren. Eddie waited for 30 minutes, she wasn't coming. He sighs and gets up.

Loren- Eddie.

Eddie turns- Hey

Loren- We need to talk about that kiss

Eddie sits back down and pats the ground, Loren sat down.

Loren- Eddie, the kiss was amazing

Eddie looks down- but

Loren- It was a mistake, im sorry. I love Hunter.

Eddie cringed at those words- I know, I can tell you're very happy with him.

Loren- I think I better go

Loren gets up and Eddie does to, Loren starts to walk away. Eddie catches her arm. Loren turns and Eddie saw the tears in her eyes.

Eddie- Lo?

Loren- …. Please….. Kiss me.

Eddie looks at her confused, but Loren takes his face and kisses him. This kiss was the kiss they needed. Loren was falling for Eddie again, but she loved Hunter. Or did she? She missed his Eddie's touch and his lips. Eddie breaks apart to catch his breath.

Eddie breathless- Lo, I love you

Loren- …..I…. have to go

Loren leaves, she knew she was about to say it. What she didn't know that someone took a picture during their little kiss. Loren got in her car and drives home.

Eddie sat on the hill confused, she wanted to kiss him. What does this mean for them? Eddie though could tell she missed his touch. And she did, she missed his touch so dearly. When Loren got back to her and Hunter's apartment, she found him inside packing a suitcase. Her suitcase.

Loren- What are you doing!?

Hunter- Loren you cheated on me again!

Loren was confused and Hunter showed his phone to her.

_**LEDDIE BACK TOGETHER, WHAT HAPPENED TO HAYES?**_

Then their was a picture of Eddie and her kissing. Loren looked up in tears.

Hunter- Do you love him?

Loren looked down-…

Hunter- LOREN! Answer the damn question!

Loren- I don't know

Hunter sighs- Were done, get out!

Loren starts crying- I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you!

Hunter- Well to late

Loren wipes her tears and grabs her stuff. She walks downstairs and puts everything in the car. Hunter in the apartment was pissed, he gets the picture of them two and throws it across the room. It shatters against the wall and Hunter falls down to the floor crying.

Loren drives to a five-star hotel and checks in. She needed a place to stay. They gave her the penthouse, Loren rides up the elevator with all of her stuff. She walks in to find a amazing penthouse, better then her old one in New York, but she didn't even care. She dropped her stuff on the ground and sat on the couch. She looked at the ceiling, did she love Eddie? The kiss felt like the first one they ever had, like it was suppose to happen.

Eddie sat at home and looked at the picture, he wondered how Loren felt about the picture. He kept on debating in his mind should he call her? He dials her number and calls her.

Loren- Hello?

Eddie- Hey Lo, how are you

Loren sighs- Hunter dumped me

Eddie- Oh, I am so sorry. I know you cared about him so dearly.

Loren- I did until you came back into my life

Eddie- What do you mean?

Loren sighs- I don't want to talk about this on cell

Eddie- Can I come over then?

Loren- uh sure, I am stay at the_ hotel

Eddie- Okay, bye

Loren hangs up and looks out the window, what should she say to him. Does she love him, does she want to be with him?


	7. Chapter 7

Loren sits at the grand piano in her room when their was knock at the door. Loren froze and stared at the door, she finally felt her feet again and got up. She opened the door and found Hunter. He looked like he had been crying.

Loren- Hunter?

Hunter- Lo I want to be with you, but if you want to be with Eddie I will respect that.

Loren looked down- Hunter…. I

Eddie walks upstairs and hears Hunter's voice and Loren's. He couldn't help, but listened.

Loren looked into Hunter's eyes- I think I am falling for Eddie again

Hunter- Oh

Hunter turns and sees Eddie hiding behind a plant. Hunter walks by him and glares at him. Eddie comes from behind the plant and walks up to Loren.

Eddie smiles- You are falling for me again?

Loren looks up and nods- yea

Eddie picks her up and kisses her, Loren raps arms around his neck and kisses him.

Eddie- I love you

Loren- I…..I love you too

He carries her to the couch still not breaking their kiss. Eddie's body grinded against hers as he deepened the kiss. Loren breaks apart and caresses his cheek, she looks in his eyes and sees the sparkle come back into them. She pulls him in again, but got interrupted by her phone. Eddie grunts and Loren laughs, Loren gets up from under him.

Kelly- Loren! Guess what!

Loren- What?

Kelly- You are nominee in the VMA's

Loren- really! That is great! When is it?

Kelly- Next Friday and we are moving yours and Eddie's concert to the following Friday

Loren- Okay Kelly! Bye!

Loren hangs up and beams at Eddie, he looked confused.

Eddie- What happened?

Loren- I am nominee in the VMA's

Eddie hugs Loren- really that is great!

Loren- yea, would you like to be my date?

Eddie smiles- I would be honored

Loren giggles and kisses him- Want to get something to eat, im starved.

Eddie- Sure come

Eddie puts his hand out and Loren grabs it, they walk out together.

Hunter just got off the phone with his ex, he was going to the VMA's and needed a date. He also knew that Loren hated his ex Emma. He smiled at the thought of Loren getting jealous and wanting him back.

Loren and Eddie finished eating and went to MK hand in hand. Max noticed this and smiled from ear to ear. Nora turns and screams making Eddie and Loren laugh.

Nora runs and hugs Loren- so you guys are back together

Eddie turns to Loren- Are we?

Loren nods- yep

Max comes from behind- What happened with Hunter?

Loren sighs- It is a long story, I kinda kissed Eddie this morning after some comforting him and I felt guilty and told Hunter. After that I met up with Eddie at the hill and I kissed him again, Hunter saw a picture of us and dumped me. And now he we are.

Max smiles- I am happy for you guys

Loren smiles- How are you Max

Max looks at Nora- better thanks to your mother

Loren smiles at her mom- good

Loren laughs- Today has been quite a day and it is only 3

Everyone laughs and Loren tells her mom about the VMA's.

Nora- Really! That is amazing!

Nora hugs her daughter- I know right!

Eddie- well lets go Lo, I need to give you something

Loren was confused, but didn't reject. She said goodbye Nora and Max, and walked out with Eddie. Max turned to Nora and smiled.

Max- This day was actually pretty good, thanks to the Tate girls.

Nora blushed- we have that effect

Max hugs her and kisses her lips sweetly.

Eddie drives Loren back to his penthouse. Eddie leaves Loren sitting on the couch as he runs to his room to get the box. Loren sits on the couch still not knowing what he was doing. Eddie comes back downstairs with the box and the necklace in his pocket. Loren looks at him and he hands the box over to her.

Loren- Is this all the stuff I forgot here?

Eddie laughs- yea, but I am not letting you take it with you

Loren- Why?

Eddie- Because I want you to move back in with me

Loren smiles- I would love to!

Eddie laughs- Great! I also have one more thing to give you.

Loren looks at him as he pulls the necklace he gave her for her birthday out of his pocket. Loren picks her hair up and turns, he puts it on her. Loren turns and kisses him.

Loren- These are new times, right?

Eddie nods- I trust you.

Loren hugs him- I love you

Eddie- I love you to.


	8. Chapter 8

**I love your Reviews! **

**2 days later**

Lea was at home packing to go to LA, she was dead broke and needed cash desperately. She only thought of one person who could help her, Eddie. They met one time at the club last year and now they are pretty close, but she hasn't talk to him in forever. She also had a crush on him and he is single, so why doesn't she give it a shot?

Loren and Eddie sat on the couch, Loren was in between his legs with Eddie's arms around her. They were sitting so comfortably on the couch, but was ruined from someone knocking on the door. Loren sighs as Eddie gets up and opens the door. Eddie freezes when he sees who it is.

Eddie- Leah

Loren gets up to see who it is and just sees a girl hug Eddie. The girl breaks apart and looks at Loren with a scowl.

Leah- Why is she here?

Eddie- She is my girlfriend, why are you here?

Leah looks at Loren- It is a private matter

Eddie- Loren could stay, what ever yo-

Loren- No Eddie it is okay.

Loren smiles at Leah and walks over to Eddie, she kisses him so passionately and Leah just rolls her eyes. Loren breaks apart and smiles at Eddie. Eddie was almost drooling as he watched Loren walk upstairs.

Eddie- Okay, whats up

Leah- I am having money troubles, I need some help.

Eddie sighs- Okay, how much?

Leah- 10,000 dollars?

Eddie- Fine, here is my bank acount. I will call them and tell them to give it to you

Eddie hands Leah the card- Why are you being cold

Eddie- Leah I am finally with Loren, I don't want it to be ruined with what we did.

Leah looked down- Oh

Eddie- I am sorry, but if you need any help you know where to find me

Leah- Okay, thanks

Eddie closes his door and walks upstairs to find Loren on the bed looking sexier then ever. Eddie was about to jump on top of her, but she puts her hand up.

Loren- What did you do with her?

Eddie sighs- I was at a club and we kind of had sex, it was a year ago. I was depressed and she cheered me up, but now we are friends and she needed help.

Loren nods- Okay I understand

Eddie- You're not mad?

Loren shakes her head- We weren't even together and I think it is sweet you want to help her.

Eddie- You don't like her

Loren sighs- The way she looked at me seemed like she hated me and sees you more of a friend. That is why I kissed you.

Eddie smiles- Well when your jealous it is kind of hot

Loren giggles and pulls his collar towards her- Really?

Eddie nods and crashes his lips onto hers. She pulls him onto the bed and climbs on top of him. She pulls her shirt off, he takes his own shirt off to and continues kissing her. Eddie pulls down the skirt she was wearing and unzips his pants. Loren moans as he explored her body with his lips. He comes back up, Loren opens her mouth allowing Eddie's tongue in. This was the first time they had sex since they broke up, and it was amazing. They both missed the feel of each other's skin rubbing against each others.

Nora woke up bright and early, she stretched her arms out wide looks for Max, but he wasn't their. She was confused and sat up when she noticed red roses on the ground, she smiled and followed them out the door. She walks downstairs still in her pajamas and finds Max standing on the stage kneeling. Nora covered her mouth while she was holding back tears. She runs to him, Max gets up and catches her.

Max- Nora Tate, will you marry me?

Nora looked down with tears and nods, Max smiles from ear to ear and kisses her. Nora breaks apart as Max slides the ring onto her finger.

Nora kisses him again- I love you so much

Max kisses her back- I love you to.

Loren were laying in bed when their was a sudden knock on the door. Loren got up and looked at confused, but Eddie looked back with the same expression. They got up and walked to the door, Eddie opened it with Loren behind his back. They open to find Nora and Max smiling from ear to ear.

Eddie- Pops? It is 8 am.

Max- Sorry, I bet you guys had a busy night and wanted to sleep in.

Loren's face turned red- So what's up guys?

Nora looked at Max and puts her hand up- We are getting married!

Loren hugged her mom- REALLY!

Nora giggle and Eddie hugged his dad- Congrads guys

Nora and Max- thanks

Eddie lets them in and turns to Loren smiling- This is great for them, but don't you think it is weird now that we are brother and sister?

Loren shakes her head- It doesn't change anything between us

Eddie smiles and kisses her lips- Good, lets make some breakfast.

Loren smiles and goes to the kitchen with him.

Leah was at the hotel reading everything about Loren Tate. She hated that she was so flawless, Eddie would never let her go.

Hunter opened the door and smiled.

Hunter- Emma, hey

Emma- So you want me back?

Hunter- Not exactly, do you mind helping me get my ex jealous?

Emma rolls her eyes- Why would I do that?

Hunter- Have you ever seen $100,000

Emma smiles- nope

Hunter- Help me and you will.

Emma smirks- okay call me

**2 days 6:00, 2 hours till the Awards**

Loren- Ugh Kelly will be here soon

Eddie looks at the clock- You nervous?

Loren looks at Eddie- Are you kidding, I have been doing this for a while

Eddie laughs- oh yea

Loren- I am so excited though!

Eddie takes her hands- Okay well when you beat Taylor Swift don't be too braggy about it, she will write a song

Loren laughs- I hope I win a award

Eddie- You will don't worry

Eddie kisses her hand an smiles at her.

**I know this chapter sucks, but I have writers block so feel free to help me out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Loren and Eddie were on the red carpet taking pictures and interviews. Once they finished the carpet they walked in and Loren froze, their she saw Hunter smirking at her with his ex Emma by his side. Eddie looked in her direction and saw Hunter, he almost reminded him of Chloe.

Hunter- Loren, Eddie this is my beautiful date Emma

Loren was speechless, Eddie spoke for her- Hello

Hunter looks at Loren- What is wrong Lo?

Loren looked up with a glare, Eddie took her hand and they took their seats. Loren felt jealous a little bit, Hunter always told hr how much he hated Emma. Eddie looked at Loren and saw her deep in thought. What was going in her little mind, Eddie thought.

**1 hour**

It was the end of the awards and their was one award, top new artist. Loren saw Hunter with Justin Bieber come up on stage and she looked down.

Hunter- I remember my first time on this stage accepting this award

Justin- Now it is time to give this award to someone new, Hunter?

Hunter opens the envelope- Here is the nominees for Top Artist- Austin Mahone, Carly Rae Jepson, One Direction,**( I know One Direction would of won, but just go with it)** and Loren Tate!

Loren looks up at the sound of her name and felt Eddie grab her hand.

Justin- And your Top Artist of 2016 is….

Justin and Hunter- LOREN TATE!

The audience explodes at her name, she gets up and kisses Eddie, she hugs Mel, Max, Kelly and her mom. She walks to the stage putting her hand out to the screaming fans. She goes up the stage, she hugs Justin and stops a little before hugging Hunter lightly. She turns to the mic. and starts her thanking speech.

Loren holds her award up- WOW! I wanna thank my fans for this, I wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for you guys. I also want to thank my number one fans, my mom, my best friend, my manager, and Eddie Duran. Thank you all so much!

Loren turns to walk backstairs, but is stopped by Hunter pulling her into a kiss. All Loren could hear is the crowd gasping, she broke apart after 5 seconds, she turns and sees Eddie walking out. Loren pushes away from Hunter and runs as fast she could with heels towards Eddie. Loren walks out to the flashing cameras and cant see Eddie, she looks around and sees him inside the limo leaving. She takes off her heels and dashes to the limo, she jumps in even while it started moving. She climbs and sees a pissed Eddie.

Loren- Eddie?

Eddie- Do you still love him?

Loren- No, I don't even know where that kiss came from!

Eddie looks down- You didn't even push him away, you let it happen.

Loren- It was 5 seconds!

Eddie- Lo you had no pro-

Before Eddie continued she crashed her lips against his, he didn't reject and pulled her closer. Loren broke apart.

Loren- I don't love him, I love you.

Eddie nods and kisses her again, he puts his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. When they get to their penthouse, Loren told Eddie she was going to see her mom and Eddie nods and gets out. Loren tells the driver to go to Hunter's, she needed answers. When Loren gets their she walks up to their old penthouse, she knocks and finds Hunter on the phone. Hunter lets her in and smirks, he hangs up from the conversation with Emma.

Hunter- I knew you couldn't hold back

Hunter leans in and Loren puts her hand up- No I can, I just need answers.

Hunter sighs- About what?

Loren- 2 things, Emma and the kiss?

Hunter laughs- oh yea, that was a good kiss

Loren glares at him- No it wasn't, why were you with Emma?

Hunter- What you jealous?

Loren- That's not answering my question?

Hunter sighs- Okay, I asked her to be my date to get you jealous and seems it worked.

Loren glares at him, but she knew it was true. She loves Eddie, but seeing Hunter with another girl kind of hurt.

Eddie sat down on the couch and was a little confused why she need to see her mom? He trust Loren, but he couldn't help it and called Nora.

Nora- Hello, this is Nora Tate, cant get the phone right now leave a message.

Eddie puts his phone down and sighs, is Loren telling the truth. He runs his hand through his hair and goes to the bathroom, he takes a shower and has a flashback.

_Loren- Eddie! Why the hell don't you trust me, I would never cheat, unlike you!_

_Eddie couldn't believe she was bringing that back up again, he thought they were passed that. _

_Eddie- When are you going to get over that!_

_Loren- It is kind of hard, I may forgive, but I will never forget!_

_Eddie- I do trust you Lo_

_Loren- Then why wont you let me go alone, you have your own career._

_Eddie looks down and Loren says- Eddie, I am going to New York, I am done with you dumb jealousy and lack of trust in me!_

_Eddie looked up in tears- No, don't leave me._

_Loren turned before leaving with tears in her eyes- I am sorry Eddie, we have been having to many issues. I am moving to New York, goodbye._

Eddie remembered the exact feeling when she left, he still asks himself why didn't her run after her. He didn't want to feel that feeling ever again, so he needed to trust her.

Hunter- Lo, I am sorry. I still love you so much and need you in my life.

Loren looked down- I…I cant, I love Eddie.

Hunter tilts her head up- Then why did you come here?

Hunter leans in to kiss her, hoping she didn't reject. Loren looked at what he was doing and didn't know why, but she was leaning in to.

**Don't hate me! I am sorry, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to see the next chapter! Love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Loren pushed Hunter away- No, I am done. I am with Eddie, I love him.

Loren was walking out and Hunter grabs her arm- Lo, wait

Loren rips her arm out of his hold and walks out, she tells the driver to go home. She bites her thumb nail as she looked out the window. It was 10 o'clock and hoped that Eddie wasn't all frantic. The driver parks at the front, she heads into the elevator and rides it up. She gets her key and opens the door, finding Eddie on the couch sleeping. She smiles at how young he looks asleep, with his mouth open slightly and his hand hanging off the couch. She gets a blanket and covers him, then she walks into their bedroom and changes into her pajamas. She walks out and climbs on the couch with him, she raps her arms around his chest and falls asleep in a matter of seconds.

Eddie wakes up in the morning and finds Loren right next to him on the couch, he smiles and pulls her closer. He kisses her head and her eyes flutter open.

She yawns- good morning

Eddie laughs- good morning to you to, why did you come so late last night

Loren's stomach drops- Oh I um was talking wedding details with my mom

Eddie laughs- Oh, no need to tell me

Loren didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want him to worry for stupid reasons.

Eddie- How bout I make some pancakes

Loren laughs- Our breakfast we had almost every morning

Eddie smiles- yup, that is still the only thing I know how to cook

Loren laughs and nods- Okay, cook away!

Loren turned on the TV and finds news about the award show last night.

_Lily Park- Hunter Hayes trying to get his girl back!_

Loren rolled her eyes and got a call from Mel.

Loren- Hey!

Mel- Hey! I wanted to know if you and Eddie want to have a Truth or Dare game tonight

Loren- Definitely

Mel- Okay, Ian and I will come over tonight at like 10ish

Loren laughs- Okay, bye!

Loren hangs up and sees Eddie in the kitchen, she smiles and walks over to him.

Eddie- So what did Mel need?

Loren- Her and Ian are coming over tonight

Eddie- Why?

Loren smiles- Truth or Dare

Eddie puts the last pancake on the plate and turns- I love that game

Loren laughs- I bet you do

Eddie- What are the rules?

Loren- none, but I am not taking any shots

Eddie- I wont force you to do anything you're not comfortable with

Loren gives him a quick peck- thank you

Eddie smiles- your welcome, so shall we eat my amazing pancakes

Loren laughs and nods.

Nora and Max were talking about their wedding plans.

Nora- SO. When should we have it

Max- I don't want a long engagement, how bout August?

Nora- Okay we have a when, now where?

Max- Uh, here?

Nora- we cant have all our big events here

Max- Okay, how bout Vegas!

Nora hits him on the arm- I am serious!

Max laughs- Okay, how bout…..

Loren and Eddie were cleaning the house from their mid day sex scene, Loren giggles as Eddie keeps throwing clothes at her. Loren hears someone knocking and runs into the bedroom with the clothes. Eddie opens the door to Ian and Mel, he laughs and lets them in.

Mel- Where is Lo?

Loren- I am here don't worry

Ian- Oh love we wouldn't worry he would

Eddie punches his arm- shut up

Mel- Okay, lets start this game!

Ian- I will start, uh Loren truth or dare

Loren- I always start with a truth!

Ian laughs- Okay, what is the worst thing you have ever done?

Loren's face drops, of course he would ask her that!


	11. Chapter 11

Loren froze, Ian could tell easily and Mel cuts in.

Mel laughs- I know that! Not cleaning your bed when you came home that one night

Loren lets a breath out not knowing she was even holding it- Yea

Ian- Wow, you got to get out more love

Loren- Hehe yea

Ian was eyeing Loren, he loved her( as a friend), but it felt like she was hiding something and you could tell by her facial expression.

Mel- Okay, Eddie you go

Eddie smiles- Ian truth or dare?

Ian- mate you know it will always be dare!

Eddie laughs- Fine I dare you to take a body shot off of Mel

Mel- What?

Ian- A dare is dare

Eddie gets up and gets some tequila, he hands it over to Ian. He smirks as Mel lifts her shirt up showing her stomach. Loren and Eddie were cracking up when Ian poured the cold tequila on Mel making her squeal.

Ian puts his fist up in success, Mel laughs and hits his arm- okay, Lo your turn.

Loren laughs- Okay, Mel truth or dare?

Mel- Truth

Loren- um how many times have you and Ian had sex in this past month?

Mel blushes at the comment- Uh between once and 20...

Loren cracks up- Really?

Eddie laughs- Kay Mel you go.

Mel- Finally! Eddie truth or dare?

Eddie smiles- Dare, duh

Mel smirks- I dare you to take a shot.

Eddie smiles and takes a shot, Loren watched a little nervous.

Ian smiles and looks at Loren- My turn

Loren smiles and notices that Ian looks like he has something against her.

Ian- Loren, truth or dare?

Loren smirks- Dare

Mel- Oh this should be good.

Ian- I dare you to give Eddie a lap dance, while stripping.

Loren looked at Ian- Fine

Eddie turned shocked- Really?

Loren smiles and gets up, she walks to the kitchen to get a chair. Mel and Ian sit on the ground amused at what their about to see. Loren sets the chair down a grabs Eddie's hand, dragging him to the chair. Eddie sits and Mel puts on bottoms up, Loren glares at her and she laughs.

Ian- Okay lets get this show on!

Eddie- I love truth or dare!

Loren- I bet you do

Eddie laughs and Loren starts walking around him in slow seductive circles. She places her hands on his shoulders and whispers in his ear seductively.

Loren- No boner, okay.

Eddie smiles, she starts walking back around to the front of him. She leans in, but stops less then a inch from his lips and smiles. She gets top of him, straddling and starts to grind him. She forgets that Ian and Mel are even their! She takes her shirt off and kisses Eddie her tongue invading his mouth. Loren pulls away making him wanting more and feels something rising in between his legs. She laughs and gets off of him, she puts her shirt back on.

Loren- That is how far I am going tonight

Ian claps his hands- You should do that for job instead of singing

Loren glares at him and Mel hits his arm- What!?

Eddie laughs and gets off the chair- Well that was fun

Loren- Okay, well lets go to the next dare.

Ian- Fine, Eddie mate your up!

Hunter was sitting in his apartment drinking and looking at pictures of him and Loren. He wanted her back, why didn't she realize how much he loves her! He throws the beer bottle on the ground and watches it shatter.

Leah was online and watching a video of Loren kissing Hunter, she smiled a little bit thinking if Eddie dumped her. She wanted to call him so she could "comfort" him again.

The line was ringing and ringing, their was no answer and went straight to voice mail. She grunted and found another picture of Eddie and Loren tonight laughing. Leah felt her stomach hurt, why was she so jealous? Oh right, because that is her man!

They were all still playing truth or dare and it was the last dare of the night.

Ian- Lo, I dare you to take a shot

Eddie stepped in- She doesn't want to Ian

Ian looked at Loren- Sorry Lo, I forgot you don't drink

Loren looked at the glass in front of her- I am 21, why not start now then later.

Eddie turned to Loren, she picked the glass up and downed it in a second. Ian, Mel, and Eddie looked at her, waiting for her reaction.

Loren coughs- that was really strong

Everyone laughs, Loren's head feel a little fuzzy, but she ignored it.

Ian- Well this was quite a fun night!

Mel hugs Loren- Yea we have to do it again

Eddie- Okay maybe next week

Ian- Okay see ya man

Eddie closes the door and turns to see Loren laying on the couch. He walks over to her and gets on top of her. Loren opens her eyes and looks up.

Loren- Can I help you?

Eddie shakes his head- Just wanted to say you were smoking hot tonight

Loren blushes- Thank you

Eddie- Where did you learn to do that?

Loren looks down- In New York, Hunter and I would always go to clubs when he visited.

Eddie- Oh

Loren looks away thinking about how she almost kissed him last night and visiting him, by lying to Eddie. Eddie looks at her confused and kisses her nose breaking her from the thoughts.

Eddie- What's wrong?

Loren looks up- uh nothing

Eddie gets off her- tell me, please

Loren sits up- Eddie, there is nothing wrong

She kisses his lips- You're lying

Loren grunts- Eddie, I am not

Eddie looks into her eyes- I wont be upset, I will be upset if you don't tell me though.

Loren looks down- Eddie I lied to you

Eddie smiles- I know, so tell me

Loren- not about that, I meant about last night

Eddie looked confused- what did you lie about

Loren- I didn't go see my mom… I went to see Hunter

Eddie felt the tears in his eyes come in- Did you sleep with him?

Loren looks up- No I didn't, he leaned into kiss me, but I pushed him off and said I loved you

Eddie- Then why did you go to him in the first place!

Loren- I needed answers about that night, why he brought his ex, why he kissed me, and why he wanted to make me jealous

Eddie- That is phone call, why did you have to see him in person!

Loren saw the anger in his eyes- I don't know, Eddie I just had to talk to him and then I realized I had no reason to be there.

Eddie gets up- Lo, why didn't you tell me?

Loren- I didn't want to hurt you for no reason

Eddie looks down- I am just going to sleep

Loren gets up and stops him- I am so sorry

Eddie looks at her and saw the apology in her eyes- I know, I am just going to sleep

Loren nods and knew he was still hurt that she lied to him. She rubbed her forehead, she sat down in the living room for 20 minutes before she went in the bedroom. She looked at him sleeping, she could tell easily he was faking, she rolled her eyes then changed into her pajamas. She walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down then feeling Eddie's hands pull her in closer. She smiled and cuddled into his arms, he kissed her head and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie got off the bed being sure of not waking up Loren, he was still a little bit upset about last night but he just shook it off. He hated fighting her, he wanted to do something special for her. He smiled and tip toed to her phone, he was doing a little mischievous plan. Eddie dials Kelly's number on her phone.

Kelly- Loren!

Eddie laughed- No it is me

Kelly- oh, what do you want?

Eddie smiles- Aren't you kind, well I want you to cancel anything for me and Loren for the next 3 days.

Kelly- What about the concert, Friday?

Eddie- Don't worry, where we are going I bet we are going to get a lot of songs

Kelly- Ugh fine, and let me guess you wont tell me where

Eddie laughs- Nope bye!

Eddie hangs up before she could answer back, he wanted know distractions for their little getaway. He walked over to his safe in the living room and got a key, a key to his dad's bungalow.

Loren woke up and saw Eddie not in bed, she panicked a little bit thinking he left her because of what happened last night. She got up and walked out the door finding him dressed and with two suitcases. She looked at him still a little confused.

Loren- What is this?

Eddie smiles- We are going to have a no drama vacation

Loren- What about-

Eddie- I called Kelly, Jake, Nora, and my dad and told them no calls for the next 3 days

Loren sighs and smiles- Where are we going?

Eddie puts on a cute mischievous smile- I don't know

Loren laughs- Okay I am going to get dressed then we can go

Eddie- really! No more questions?

Loren turns and smiles- I don't know

Eddie laughs and watches her walk into the bedroom, after 20 minutes she finally comes out. Eddie takes her hand and kisses it.

Eddie- These next 3 days is about just you and me, okay?

Loren kisses his lips- I love that idea

Eddie smiles and takes her hand, they go done the elevator. Eddie escorts her to his new car and puts their suitcases in the back.

Lea sat in the car with a "special" business partner.

Lea- That girl, you think you can get rid of her

Person- I know who Loren is

Lea- oh yea so will you get rid of her

The man smiles at Lea- Of course, I have to let some anger out on her anyways.

Lea smiles- Thank you Ty

Tyler smiles and watches the car leave the parking lot. Loren broke his heart and now he is pissed, but he was going to let them have their fun for now. He didn't want to kill Loren, but he wanted her to feel the pain he felt.

Eddie opens the door to the penthouse and Loren looked around in awe. He laughed at her expression.

Loren looked back at him- This place is beautiful

Eddie smiles- We used to come here all the time

Loren sees the tears in his eyes and hugs him- How about we have a little beach lunch picnic?

Eddie- I would love that.

Loren walks into the kitchen and whips up a couple sandwiches. She finds a cute little basket, she puts a couple drinks and the sandwiches in their. She sets it down and changes into a bikini, Eddie smiles at her with short shorts and a tank top. He gets his bathing suit on and they leave.

They sit on the beach and eat their sandwiches, Eddie keeps looking at Loren and her beauty. Loren looked at the ocean knowing Eddie was staring at her so why not have a little fun?

Loren turns to Eddie- Can I help you?

Eddie- Nope I got everything I need

Loren smiles- Well I am going to go in the water

Eddie looks at her get up and take her shirt off and her pants. She smiles at him and runs into the water, Eddie leans back on his elbows enjoying the view.

Loren- Come in!

Eddie laughs and takes off his shirt and runs in with her. He grabs her around the waist and spins her around. She puts her hands on his face and kisses him, not a intense kiss, but a sweet " I love you" kiss. Eddie breaks apart and dives in the water, Loren watches him swim around her legs, then he grabs her feet and pulls her down. She lets out a little squeal before being pulled underwater into a big kiss. They were down their for 6 seconds before needing air.

Eddie grabs her waist and pulls her against him, skin to skin.

Eddie- I love you so much

Loren puts her hands on with wet face- I love you to

They kiss not knowing paparazzi were taking pictures. Eddie slides down her lips and on to her neck, Loren turns her head giving him better access to her neck, then she noticed people on the beach, but they weren't they were paparazzi. Loren pushed Eddie away.

Eddie- What?

Loren- Paparazzi! We have to go!

Eddie turns and sees them scattered across the beach, he grabs her hand and runs on the beach. They get their clothes and the basket, then ran to the car with flashes going all over the place. Loren covered her face as she got in the car. Eddie looks at Loren, her face was beet red. He grabbed her hand as he drove back to the bungalow. They walked in and Eddie pushed her against the wall.

Eddie- Are you okay?

Loren- Yes I am fine, but I am still a little shy when it comes to that

Eddie- I'm sorry

Loren looks up and kisses him- It is okay

Eddie presses his body against her- We are alone now, so?

Loren smiles and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He picks her up and she raps her legs around his waist as he guides her into the bedroom. He lays her on the bed, he starts kissing her neck and pulling up her shirt. A small moan escapes her mouth as Eddie trails kisses on her stomach. Eddie breaks apart to catch his breath and looks at Loren.

Eddie- Shit!

Loren looked confused- What?

Eddie- I forgot to bring condoms

Loren laughs- I have been taking the pill for 1 year now

Eddie looked at her surprised- Really?

Loren nods- Hunter hated wearing condoms

Eddie- Oh, okay well I agree with him

Loren laughs and pulls his shirt off. She pulls him on the bed and climbs on top of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last day at the bungalow**

Loren woke up in the morning of their last day of the bungalow. It was such a great time and they got couple of great songs. Loren looked at Eddie and watched him sleep, last night they were so active. They were writing songs till 3 am, Loren was a little tired, but she was fine. Eddie on the other hand looked exhausted, she laughed and let him sleep. She walked out of kitchen, and suddenly felt nauseous. She ignored it and it went away after 3 minutes. She started making some breakfast, after she made it she snuck back to the bedroom to wake up Eddie. She climbed on to the bed a slowly shook him, nothing. She then kissed him on the lips and his eyes sprung open, he smiled and rolled on top of her. She laughed and kissed him again.

Loren- Breakfast is ready

Eddie kisses her nose- Awesome

She giggles and gets off of him, he walks behind her into the kitchen. She sets the plate of hot pancakes in front of him, he smiles and starts eating.

Eddie- Are you going to eat?

Loren shakes her head- Nope, while you were sleeping I ate already

Eddie nods- What time is it?

Loren looks at the clock- 11

Eddie laughs- I love sleep

Loren laughs- I can tell

Eddie takes another bite and Loren walks over to his suitcase to get her cell phone.

Eddie- No phone calls

Loren- I got to call my mom and Kelly and tell them her I am coming home

Eddie- Oh yea today is a our last free day

Loren smiles, Eddie finishes his last pancake and walks over to her. He takes her hands and looks her in the eyes.

Eddie- Did you have fun

Loren smiled- Of course, I want to do this again

Eddie smiles- Me too

He kisses her on the cheek and she turns to call her mom first.

Nora- Loren! I miss you so much!

Loren- Hey mom, I miss you to

Nora- So how was your little break?

Loren- It was perfect, we needed this

Nora- I could tell by your voice that you did

Loren laughs- Well we are leaving here at noon, so we will be home at 1

Nora- ookay, bye honey love you!

Loren- Love you to mom, bye

Loren hangs up and calls Kelly

Kelly- Hey girl! How was your little vacation!

Loren- Amazing, but I wanted to tell you I am coming back around 1

Kelly- Great! Did you guys write some songs?

Loren- Yea, I got a couple

Kelly- perfect, want to meet today?

Loren- Uh sure

Kelly- perfect!

Loren- Bye

Loren hangs up and sees Eddie standing in the doorway, she smiles.

Loren- We have a meeting today

Eddie puts his phone up- I know, back to work

Loren laughs- yep

**2 days later( Concert NIGHT)**

Loren was backstage getting ready, she hadn't seen Eddie at all tonight. After the she was ready she walked out of the dressing room to Eddie's. She knocked and Max opened the door smiling.

Max- Hello gorgeous

Loren smiles and blushes- Where is my mom

Max raises an eyebrow- Are you sure it is your mom looking for?

Loren blushes and Max lets her in to find Eddie looking absolutely handsome, Max walked out to find Nora. Loren walks over to Eddie and sits on his lap.

Eddie- You look beautiful

Loren- Thank you, you look amazing too

Eddie kisses her- You nervous?

Loren smiles- actually I am

Eddie laughs- I miss that Loren

He kisses her cheek and hugged her until Jake came in- show time

Loren gets up and kisses Eddie- See you out their

Eddie smiles and walks out with her, Loren walks to one side of the stage. She was singing first her new song Starlight.

Loren walks out on stage and the crowd explodes, then she notices a familiar face. Hunter. She ignored it and began her song.

_I said oh my, what a marvelous tune, it was the best night. Never would forget would forget how we moved, the whole place was dressed to the nines_

_And we were dancing, dancing like we're made of starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight_

_( Taylor Swift Starlight)_

Loren finished her song and looked at Eddie signaling his turn to go on, as she walked over she took one more glance at Hunter who was smiling and clapping with the rest of the audience. Eddie walked on and greeted the crowd and began his song.

_Darling, I know you heart's seen better times_

_I know our songs had better rhymes before today_

_Darling, I guess I made the wrong mistakes_

_I understand if you need your space_

_Please take your time_

_Before you go away you need to realize_

_Baby, it's not just you, you know it hurts me too_

_(Cody Simpson Not Just you)_

Eddie finished his song and looked at Loren, this was the song he wrote after she left him. He walked off and kissed her, she loved the song and felt bad for the pain she caused him.

Loren and Eddie finish the night and everyone loved it, Jake and Kelly wants them to record the songs they sung tonight. They said goodbye to everyone and went home, Loren wasn't feeling so well.

Eddie- Lo, you okay?

Loren- My stomach just hurts its okay

Eddie nods, but he knew she wasn't okay. When they got to the apartment she went straight to bed, she was exhausted. Eddie changed and went to bed to, he was worried and couldn't sleep. He watched Loren hold her stomach and groan all night, he was scared. In the morning he noticed Loren waking up, she looked at Eddie for a millisecond before running into the bathroom throwing up. Eddie walked over and held her hair back, he didn't care she was throwing up. She stopped after 5 minutes, she walked from the bathroom back to the bed.

Loren- UGH

Eddie- Lo, you gotta go to the doctor

Loren shakes her head- I am fine, I am just going to rest today

Eddie nods- Okay I will tell Kelly we are not recording today

Loren- No I am not, you are though

Eddie- Lo I am not leaving you here sick

Loren smiles- I will call my mom

Eddie sighs- Okay, fine

Loren- Eddie is their something wrong?

Eddie- Well Chloe would always say she was sick, but was usually with Tyler.

Loren- Do you think I am like Chloe?

Eddie- No! Of course not, it just brought back a memory

Loren nods and grabs her phone, she dials Nora's number.

Nora- Hello

Loren- Hey mom

Nora- What is wrong

Loren- I didn't even say anything

Nora- I am your mother, I know you

Loren smiles- I am little sick, can you come over and make me some soup

Nora- Of course honey, I miss taking care of my little girl

Loren- Okay, see you soon

Loren hangs up and looks at Eddie getting dressed, she smiles at what she sees. Eddie turns and smirks, he kisses her head.

Eddie- I will be back soon

Loren- Love you

Eddie- Love you to

Eddie leaves and 3 minutes later Nora knocks on the door. She walks in and gives Loren a big hug.

Nora- Hi honey, what's wrong?

Loren- I wasn't feeling so good last night, and I threw up this morning

Nora- Oh, just wondering, but have you and Eddie had unprotected sex?

Loren- Mom!?

Nora- What that is a normal question

Loren sighs- No we always use protection

Nora nods- Oh well then it is probably just a little bug

Loren- Can you make that special soup you used to make

Nora- of course, I will bring it to you in bed

Loren- thanks

She laid in bed hugging a pillow, could she be pregnant. She remembered using the pill, did she? If she was pregnant how would Eddie take it?

**2 weeks later**

Loren was feeling better and she recorded all her new songs for her next album. Her and Eddie were at home watching a movie, they were cuddling on the couch. They were so comfortable, but Eddie's cell phone was ringing. Loren groaned when Eddie got up to get it.

Eddie- Hello?

Jake- Man, I need you to come over and talk about the album

Eddie- Okay, Loren and I are coming now

Jake- Eddie, I need you not Loren.

Eddie- Okay, I am coming

Loren turned to Eddie confused- What

Eddie set his phone down- I have to head over to Jake's to talk about the album

Loren- Aw, it's okay I have a doctor's appointment today anyways

Eddie- Okay, we will have dinner here

Loren nods and kisses his lips as he gets his coat and leaves. Loren gets up and gets her jacket. She had to go to the doctor for a checkup, it wasn't a big deal. She walked out and drove to the office.

Front desk- Loren Tate we are ready for you

Loren smiles sweetly and walks in, they do their daily testing.

Eddie gets to Jake's and talks about the album.

Jake- So you gained 1 million new followers, the album was amazing

Eddie- thanks, but I have one question

Jake- About?

Eddie- Why didn't you want Loren here?

Jake rolls his eyes- You bring her everywhere, you cant just come here alone for once?

Eddie- She is my girlfriend that I love, I can bring anywhere I want to

Jake and Eddie continuing bickering and back with Loren she just took her final test.

Doctor Jess- Okay, Loren everything seems fine

Loren was about to leave, but the doctor stopped her- Wait, do you take birth control?

Loren nods- yes, why?

Jess- Well you haven't taken it in a month

Loren froze and the doctor continued- You are pregnant


	14. Chapter 14

Loren was frozen, she looked at the doctor as if she were lying. But she had serious face.

Loren- Are you sure?

Jess nods- Yes, the charts say you're a almost 2 weeks

Loren puts her head in her hands, what will Eddie think? Would he leave her like her own father once did?

Jess- Are you okay, Miss Tate?

Loren nods- can I go home now?

Jess nods and Loren gets off the bed and walks out. What happens if the babies Hunter's? She got in the car and drove back to the penthouse. She drove inside their parking spaces and laid her head on the wheel. Why was she so stupid? She looks at her stomach.

Loren- Why did you have to come so early little blip?

She sighs and gets out of the car. As she closes someone pushes her against the car, she wanted to scream but her mouth was covered. Then she saw who it was and he moved his head from her mouth and smiled.

She scowls- Tyler

Tyler- hey babe

Loren- Don't call me that

Tyler- Why not, Loren I want you and I could tell you want me too when we talk

Loren widen her eyes- Are you stupid!?

Tyler puts her hand on her face and leans in, she leans into his ear and whispers.

Loren- Don't touch me

Then she knees him in the balls and watches him fall to the ground groaning. She smiles and walks away.

Tyler- You will regret that you little bitch!

Loren never heard Tyler yell like that before, so she started running before he could catch up to her. She walked in and Jeffrey noticed her out of breath. He ran to her side.

Jeff- What is wrong, miss tate?

Loren- Tyler….. In the parking lot

Jeff nods and gets a couple guys and runs to the apartment. Loren sits in a chair waiting, after 10 minutes Eddie runs in looking for Loren. When he sees her he hugs her tightly.

Eddie- I was so scared, I didn't know what happened to you

Loren looked at him confused- What do you mean?

Eddie takes her hand and walks out to the parking lot with Jeffery and a couple police. She saw them gathered around where her car was. She goes past them and sees her car burnt.

Jeff- We came out here and Tyler was gone, but we found your car on fire

Loren covered her mouth- What would of happened if I was in their?

Eddie pulls her to his side- Can you guys do a thorough search

One of the police come up to and shakes his hand- Hello, my name is detective Peter

Eddie- Hello, so what can we do?

Peter- Well I know it wasn't Tyler Rorke

Eddie- What, of course it was him!

Peter shakes his head- I saw him walking into his apartment holding his groin, before any of this happened

Loren looked up scared- Then who could of done this?

Peter- We don't know, maybe an enemy?

Loren- Well Chloe isn't much an enemy anymore, I don't know who else.

Peter- Well, we are going to look for clues, if we found anything I will call you

Loren nods and walks into the penthouse, with Eddie's arm wrapped around her. Eddie and Loren ride up the elevator, he would take glances at her and saw the fear in her eyes. When the door opens he pulls her into a kiss. She breaks it up and looks at him, the worry in his eyes were easily seen.

Loren- Can we just not talk about

Eddie nods- Okay well how was the doctor appointment

Loren walks to the fridge and gets a water, she doesn't look into his eyes- It was fine, just the usual

Eddie- Cool

Loren- How was Jake's?

Eddie- Annoying

Loren- Why?

Eddie- He thinks I am obsessed with our relationship and that I take you every where I go

Loren- What? We don't go every where together.

Eddie- Well, we kinda do

Loren- It's because we love each other and don't want to be separated.

Eddie smiles and kisses her- But…..

Loren looks at him- What?

Eddie- I have a concert Miami this weekend

Loren- And Jake doesn't want me to come?

Eddie nods- I said no

Loren- What, why would you do that

Eddie- Lo, I am not leaving you alone in LA and now with that mystery person

Loren's stomach hurts at the thought of that person, or it was just her little blip. How should she tell Eddie, when should she tell him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey peoples! My birthday is this week and might be busy so I am trying to write as much as I can!**

Loren took a sip from her water- Eddie, I will be fine

Eddie- No, I am not leaving

Loren sighed- I will have security

Eddie- Lo?

Loren- Eddie, I am done talking about this. I don't want to get in a fight.

Eddie nods a saw Loren seem uncomfortable- Lo are you okay?

Loren sits down. She had to tell Eddie about her being pregnant, but she was so scared.

She nods, but Eddie didn't bye it- Lo you have to tell me if there is something wrong

Loren stayed silent, Eddie was getting frustrated- LOREN!

Loren turned in tears- I….I cant say it

Eddie- Lo, it cant be that bad

Loren stayed silent and Eddie snapped- DAMN IT LOREN TELL ME!

Loren- I AM PREGNANT!

Eddie froze- what how could that be possible, you said you were on the pill!

Loren knew he was pissed and felt the tears coming in her eyes.

Eddie- Lo, you forgot, how could you be so stupid!

Loren looked down and let the tears roll down her cheek. Eddie picks up his jacket and leaves Loren in tears on the couch. He left her like her own father did, she buried her face in the couch pillow.

Eddie was driving, he had so many mixed emotions. He always dreamed of having a child with Loren, but they were still so young. He looked out the window and saw a bar, he pulls over and walks in calling someone.

Loren sat in the penthouse with Mel, she was so pissed at Eddie for leaving Loren here all alone.

Mel- He will come back don't worry, but why did he leave?

Loren- I am pregnant

Mel was in shock- what?

Loren- I am pregnant

Mel- Lo, why didn't you use protection?

Loren- I forgot to take the pill

Mel sighs- That is quite big news for one night, I think he probably went out to get a break.

Loren nods and Mel says her goodbye and leaves Loren alone on the couch. She understood it was shock for him, but he overreacted. He had no right to scream at her, but she was the blame also for forgetting to take the pill. She caresses her stomach.

Loren- That is your daddy little blip, I hope.

Loren looks at the clock and sees it is 2 am now and Eddie still hasn't come home. She was getting up to go to bed when she heard a sound in the hallway.

Eddie- SHIT!

Loren runs to the door to find Eddie picking up a fern he knocked down. When he looked up and saw her she could tell he was drunk.

Loren- Eddie are you okay?

He gets up and leans against the door and slurs- Miss Tate

He was very drunk, Loren has never seen this before.

Eddie- Don't you look mighty fine Loren

Loren rolls her eyes- Where have you been!?

Eddie giggles and puts finger to his lips- Shh

Loren pulls his hand- I think you need to go to bed

Eddie snickers- with you…..

I gently grab his arm and walk him to the bedroom.

Loren- Lean on me, I will help you to bed

Eddie leans in and sniffs her hair almost knocking them over- You are very beautiful Loren.

Loren walks into the bedroom and he looks at it and smiles.

Eddie- bed?

Loren nods- yes bed

Eddie-join me

Loren- Eddie you need some sleep

Eddie rolls his eyes- Because of the baby

Loren- What?

Eddie- Babies mean no sex

Loren pushes him on the bed- You are drunk

Eddie smiles- Yep

Then he falls back on the bed and falls asleep. Loren wipes her forehead and walks out. She goes to the guest room, she didn't want to sleep with him at all. She walks through the living room and finds his jacket on the ground vibrating. She walks over and gets his cell phone out.

_Chloe- As much as I hate saying this, you and Loren will be great parents. Don't worry._

Loren was angry now, why would he go see Chloe? She calls her.

Chloe- Hello?

Loren- Chloe

Chloe-Oh Loren did Eddie get back

Loren- yes, what happen

Chloe- He called me to join him at the bar and he started talking about you being pregnant

Loren- yea, did he do anything bad

Chloe- No, he just talked and then I sent him home

Loren- Okay… thank you

Chloe- No problem

Loren hangs up and looks at the door of his room. She sighs and walks into the guest room.

Loren woke up to someone yelling her name, then someone bursts through the door. Loren looks up to see Eddie looking panicked.

Eddie- I….I thought you left

Loren gets up and rolls her eyes- I should of

Eddie- Lo, please I am leaving today, but not on a bad note

Loren ignored him and walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom finding Eddie sitting on the bed. She looked down at him then got her phone.

Loren- Have a nice trip, I am going to Kelly's

Loren was walking out, but stopped in the doorway.

Eddie- Lo, are we breaking up?

Loren- I don't know

She walks out and drives to Kelly's. She sits in the parking lot crying. Then her phone started ringing, an unknown number.

Loren- Hello?

Person- Loren Tate

Loren- Who is this?

Person laughs- Doesn't matter, but I have someone you know

Loren froze- Who?

Person- Do you know a Max Duran

Loren swallowed- What do you want from me

Person- I want 2 million dollars, not from your account, from Eddie's. No one comes with you or he dies.

The line cuts off and Loren sits in the car in shock. She had to save Max, that was the closes thing to a father she has. She reverses out of the parking lot and drives to the bank. She parks out front and jogs in. She goes to the front desk.

Accountant- Hello, how may I help you

Loren- I would like to withdraw 2 million dollars from Eddie Duran's account.

The lady looked at her like she was insane and told her to go back with the manager. She walked in the back and sat in a room.

Manager- Hello Miss Tate, I am Steven

Loren- Hello, so can I have the money

Steven- We are going to call Eddie Duran to verify this

Loren was panicking- Uh okay

Steven leaves and comes back with his cell phone.

Steven- Yes sir

Steven hands the phone to Loren.

Loren-Hello

Eddie- You are leaving me?

Loren was trying hard not to cry, but she was choking up- Yes

Eddie- What about the baby

Loren- You don't have to worry about it I can tell you are not ready

Eddie- Just take it all

Eddie hangs up on Loren, she wanted to tell Eddie what was happening and yell in the phone that she loved him. She cried a little bit and Steven gave her water. He then goes to get the money in a duffel bag. She nods a thank you and walks out, but stops when she sees one of the security guards waiting out of front. She turned back to Steven.

Loren- there is some paparazzi here, do you have a back

Steven nods and shows her the way then the phone rings.

Loren- Hello?

Person- I see you are stuck in a little pickle, go out the back I have a car waiting for you and I am sorry about what happened with Eddie.

She wanted to scowl back to whoever this person was, but the line was cut short. She walks out the back and sees Tyler in the front seat of a black van.

Loren- Tyler?

Tyler- Just get it in

Tyler pulls Loren in the van and drives off.

Eddie was getting on the plane in tears when he gets a phone call from Sawyer one of his guards.

Eddie- Hello

Sawyer- Mr. Duran, Miss Tate was taken into a black van and I am trying to follow her

Eddie's stomach dropped- Keep following them I am on my way

Jake- What Happened?

Eddie walks down the stairs again- Loren is in trouble


	16. Chapter 16

Loren looks at the road and doesn't know where she is. She turns to Tyler.

Loren- Why are you doing this?

Tyler ignored her and looked at the road. He was pulling into a abandon warehouse parking lot and Loren saw the garage door opening. Tyler jumps out and pulls Loren with him, Loren sees the person coming out. Leah.

Leah- Hello Loren

Loren scowls- I have your damn money, where is Max

Leah laughs- Do you think it is just that easy

Loren- What else do you want bitch!

Leah slaps her across the face making her fall to the ground and bang her head on the concrete. She tried so hard not to scream in pain, her head was pounding. She tries to get up, but cringes in pain.

Leah laughs- Don't call me a bitch

As Loren tries to get up, but Leah kicks her in the stomach. Loren holds her stomach in pain, little blip.

Eddie- LOREN!

Last thing Loren remembered was seeing Eddie run towards her then everything went black.

Loren felt and heard everything around her, but couldn't move. Her chest hurt like hell and her head was pounding. But Loren's thoughts were interrupted, but she couldn't open her eyes.

Eddie- Doc how is the baby!

Loren couldn't believe he was actually worried about the baby, he really did care.

Doctor- Everything seems fine, the baby is fine too

After that Loren couldn't hear anything anymore and was pulled into a dark sleep.

Eddie was choking up- Pops why wont she wake up?

Max rubs his son back as Nora held her other hand.

Max- I am so grateful for that girl

Nora- I cant believe she would risk her life like that without any help

Eddie- She can be so stupid

Nora laughs- I know, but she really cares about you and your father

Max looked up and smiles, Eddie whispers in her ear- Loren, please wake up.

Loren wanted to show him that she heard everything, but she was so paralyzed. After what felt like hours Loren really had to pee and she could move her hands.

It was morning and Eddie was sleeping with his head on her bed, but woke up when he felt someone squeeze his hand. He opens his eyes and sees Loren's hand moving.

Loren opens her eyes and sees Eddie laying on her bed and when he sees her eyes open he hugs her, but she winces.

Eddie- Sorry

Loren smiles- It is okay, but I am the one who should be sorry for lying to you

Eddie- yea you should, but I am so grateful that you saved my dad

Loren smiles- can I ask you something

Eddie- What?

Loren- Can I go pee?

Eddie laughs and gets the nurse, she walks in and unhooks her from the machines. Loren was suppose to go in the wheelchair, but Eddie scoops her up and carries her to the bathroom. Loren raps her arms around his neck as he carried her. He puts her down in the bathroom and stands their.

Loren- Leave!

Eddie laughs- Just go, I have seen you naked

Loren- I don't want you to see me pee, shoo

Eddie laughs and walks out, Loren sits down and is immediately relieved.

Loren stands up, but winces- I am done

Eddie opens the door and scoops her back up in his arms, he carries her back into the room.

He lays her on the bed- Anything else you need?

Loren- I am hungry

Eddie- Okay I will call pops and Nora to bring you something from breakfast

He leaves to make the phone call, leaving Loren with the nurse.

Loren nods- Nurse, when can I leave?

Nurse- Earliest, tomorrow morning

Loren- Okay, what do I have?

Nurse- You have a bruised rib and a minor concussion

Loren- Okay, can I have something for this headache?

The nurse nods and walks out, then Kelly walks in with Eddie.

Kelly- Hey Hun

Loren- Hey Kel

Kelly- How are you feeling

Loren- Like I have been hit with a million bricks

Kelly chuckles a little- Well it will get better

Loren sighs- I hope

Kelly- Okay, well I must get going to work off these phone calls I am getting at the office.

Loren smiled sweetly as she left, then she turned to Eddie.

Loren- We need to talk

Eddie nods- Okay

Loren- Do you want the baby?

Eddie takes her hand- of course, I was so shocked

Loren- I was too, I wasn't expecting this at 21

Eddie- I am so sorry that I called you stupid

Loren- I deserved that

Eddie- No you didn't I was stupid

Loren kissed him, but someone walked in.

Hunter- Loren are you okay?

Eddie turned with a scowl- what are you doing here?

Hunter- I will always care about Loren I wanted to know if she is okay and if the babies mine?

Eddie turned to Loren- It could be his

Loren- Eddie…..I

Eddie- I have to go

Loren- Eddie wait!

Eddie was gone, he needed to think. What would happen if it was Hunter's, would she go back with him?

Loren looks at Hunter with a glare- Why did you do that?

Hunter- Lo, I love you and if it is my kid I want to be a good father

Loren- well I doubt it yours

An hour passed and Eddie knew what he was going to do, no matter if it is his kid or not.

Loren woke up in the morning with no Eddie, but a Nora and Mel with clothes. The doctor checked her out and she got dressed in her clothes. Nora and Mel drove her to her special spot, Loren looked at them confused.

Loren- Why are we here

Mel- Stop being depressed and get out of the car

Loren sighed and got out. She walked up the hill and found Eddie and Max talking. Loren walked over to Eddie, angry that he left her alone.

Loren- Why did you leave me?

Eddie- I am sorry I needed to think

Loren- about?

Eddie kneels- this

Loren covered her mouth and Eddie continued- Loren I don't care if it is Hunter's or mine, I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life.

Loren was tearing up- Loren Elizabeth Tate, will you marry me?


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the final chapter of my whole series! Hope you love it!**

Loren wakes up with a start, that was the weirdest dream ever. Hunter walks in and sits next to her on the bed.

Hunter- Hey babe, what's wrong?

Loren laughs- Nothing, just had a really weird dream

Hunter- About?

Loren- Uh, I got pregnant

Hunter laughs- wow

Loren- I am going to take a shower

Loren walks into the shower, the dream seem so real. She has been having the same dream since Eddie's birthday party, what did it mean. It has been over a month since his birthday and he never leaves her mind, it made her wonder does she love him still? Just the dream made her happy, and Eddie proposing. Loren thought what she would say and yes was the only word that popped into her mind.

Loren gets out of the shower and dries her hair, she looks at her phone wishing that Eddie would call so she wouldn't seem weird calling her. Well it wasn't really weird they have become really good friends over the past month, but Loren still could tell he had feelings for her.

Hunter came from behind- Hey whats wrong

Loren- me

Hunter looked at her confused- What do you mean

Loren- I still love Eddie, they weren't gone, just lost

Hunter- Lo are you dumping me?

Loren looked up at him- Hunter, I….I

Hunter- No just get out

Loren packs her stuff and walks out leaving a broken hearted Hunter on the ground. She put her stuff in the car and drove to Eddie's. She parked in the front and jogged up the stairs not even thinking about the elevator. She gets to his door breathless, she catches her breath before knocking the door. Eddie opened the door and she saw the surprise in her face.

Eddie- Lo, you had the dream too didn't you?

Loren nods and kisses him, Eddie picks her up not breaking the kiss. Loren breaks the kiss and caresses his face.

Loren tears up a little- I am so sorry I ever left you, I love you so much

Eddie wipes the tears from her eyes- I don't care about what happened 2 years ago, I just care about our future.

Loren nods and kisses him again- me too

Eddie- so whats your answer

Loren looked at him confused- What do you mean

Eddie- The last thing I remember from the dream is proposing to you, but I never got an answer

Loren- yes, yes, 1,000 times yes

Eddie picks her up and twirls her- I love you so much

Loren kisses him so passionately, after 10 minutes they break apart.

Loren giggles- I am 21 and engaged

Eddie laughs- I am 25 and engaged

**1 year later**

Loren is standing their in white silk staring at man she loves so dearly. Eddie looks at his soon to be wife, and smiles of how this all began from one touch.

Priest- I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride

Eddie smiles and kisses Loren, Loren giggles. Nora and Mel are in tears and Max was on the verge of tears. Eddie and Loren break apart and turn to walk down the aisle. When they got outside Eddie picked Loren up and brought her into the limo. Every waved as the limo went down the road. Eddie turned to Loren in the limo.

Eddie- Are you ready?

Loren- for what?

Eddie- For the rest of our lives together

Loren nods and leans in to kiss him, he cups her cheek to deepen the kiss.

Eddie breaks apart- Now we have 5 more months until we aren't alone

Loren laughs and looks at her stomach which was starting to get a little bigger. Eddie kisses her belly making her giggle.

**8 years later**

Loren- Matthew Duran get dress now!

Matt- Okay mommy, is granny and pop pop and Stella( Mel and Ian's kid) coming?

Loren nods at her son- Yea they all want to hear you sing

Matt- Yeah, then we go get ice cream!

Loren nods and hugs Matt. Eddie comes from behind and hugs Loren. Loren turns around to meet Eddie's face as Matt went upstairs to get dressed. Loren giggles as he rubs his nose against hers.

Loren- You know he is just like you

Eddie laughs- I am not overly hyper and easy to get distracted

Loren laughs- yea you can be

Eddie- Well at least he also has my looks to kill the ladies with

Loren kisses his nose- Whatever makes you happy

Eddie- Hey what does that mean, Mrs. Duran?

Loren- mmmm I love it when you call me that

Eddie smiles and kisses her. They were like another Max and Katy, barely fighters and mostly lovers. They were meant for each other and the problems they gone through just made them closer as couple. Their careers were fine and when they went on tour Matt would always come with them. Nora and Max were married 6 years ago. Everyone was happy, their stories all ended in a happy ending.

**That is it guys! Thanks for reading! I might be doing other stories, tell me if you want me to!**


End file.
